


Intimate

by Vesuvian_American



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: After care, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, idk what else to say, intimate, romantic, soft, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: After care with Illumi is so soft and intimate and you never could have imagined it.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Intimate

Illumi Zoldyck was a man of few words and ever fewer expressions. However, throughout the years of your budding romantic relationship the man always knew just how to show you his feelings. How much he cared for you, how much he loved you, how he wanted to cherish you. 

He was able to convey his emotions to you in a more thorough way when your relationship turned sexual as well. Even still, you found the aftercare even more romantic and intimate. The two of you, lay together in bed, sweaty skin melding into one. Illumi would run the pads of his cool fingertips up and down your arm as he studied the details of your face. The rise and fall of your chest as you caught your breath. Your hair damp and stuck to your forehead. The way your smooth skin shined and glistened with a layer of dew after your alone time together. 

He found you beautiful. It was times like this that he found you the most radiant. He’d pull you closer into his embrace as he too, evened out his breathing. Caressing your back and easing the tension from your muscles. It was soothing and sensual to you, laying there like that. Holding each other in a comfortable silence. After some time Illumi would go to run you both a warm bath, flower petals added in for romantic flair. Your favorite bath salts, a smooth wine, candles lit. At this point you would always be fast asleep, but the bath won’t go to waste, he’ll carry you there silently rousing you from your slumber. 

The water was always the perfect temperature, warm and steamy to clean away any filth. You hummed softly as you indulged in the feeling of the bath, Illumi sliding in behind you. Again, he pulls you into his chest, letting you relax even further as he rubs you down with soap. He massages it in and then shampoos your hair if you can stay awake for it. 

You both looked forward to times like this, though Illumi would never say that beforehand. When you first met you never thought he’d be so romantic and soft. These tender moments you share soon became routine. You spent a lot of time apart do to work, so when you both had a moment to be together, you’d enjoy it to the fullest. 

He carries you from the bath back to the bed and massaged your body with an oil to keep your skin soft and moisturized. This is probably Illumi favorite part of the night, he gets to touch stroke all over while you fight to keep your eyes open. It’s an intimacy he never imagined he could afford, let alone deserve. 

He truly loved you, and he’s so happy he allowed you to come into his life.


End file.
